Shop
Overview The Shop is where players buy generally used items and pay with the money they make. The shop can be accessed by clicking on the shop icon on the right side of the screen. Most players find it easier to press F on their keyboards to open the shop. There are five sections in the shop and they are accessed by clicking five buttons on the top section of the GUI. The shop has all the items in the game except for the following: * Item tiers and items removed from the game. * Reborn, Exotic, Vintage, Contraband, Ultimate and certain Premium items. * Collectible items (except during special events and Swordmaster Statue before it was removed from the shop and made Collectible in March 2016) Shop Sections Dropper Shop In this section of the shop users are greeted with a large selection of mines, or droppers, each with varying size, ore drop rate, ore size, ore value, and cost. Starting with the Basic Iron Mine at $50, the most expensive mine players can currently buy is the Onyx Mine, at $1DD. Furnace Shop This section of the shop sells furnaces, industrial mines, and utilities. Items such as the Basic Furnace, Ore Replicator, Ore Pulsar, and Industrial Diamond Mine can be found here. Starting with the Basic Furnace at $100, the most expensive item players can buy from this shop is the Heart of Dusk, at 42DD. Machines Shop What players will find in this section are upgraders and conveyor pieces. Ranging from scanners to portable upgraders to handy extinguishers, players will frequent here every so often if they ran out of conveyors. Starting with the Basic Conveyor at $50, the most expensive item players can buy from this shop is the Ore Transponder, at $3sxD. Decor Shop The decor shop has a wide selection of base decor to offer, from Grass Flooring to potted plants, from trees to torches, from walls to boom-boxes to even a soda dispenser, this section of the shop would be seen as the miscellaneous section. Starting with the Giant Torch at $25 each, the most expensive decorative item one can buy is the Suspicious Refrigerator, at $1DD. uC Shop This is where the Premium-tier and the Refined-tier items are sold for Unobtanium Crystals (uC). All of the items in the shop can be obtained by another means of the Mystery Boxes, which can save you some unobtanium crystals. Starting with the Unobtanium Flooring at 1uC a piece, the most expensive crystal item available to purchase via the uC Shop is the Blinged Badge Giver, at a whopping 999uC. Player Upgrade Shop (Settings/Twitter) The Player Upgrade Shop is a section of the shop exclusive to XBOX players. There, players can increase their Ore Limit, rebirth and perform The Ultimate Sacrifice and The Second Sacrifice if the player meets the conditions. Discontinued Shop Sections RP Shop The RP Shop previously sold weapon givers and other upgraders (like the Lunar Refiner) for cash. In the XBOX Update, the RP Shop was removed entirely along with PvP. The RP Shop's name was coined due to it deriving from the fact that you needed a LOT of RP (Research Points) to even buy anything. Since the XBOX Update, the items in the RP Shop were not obtainable until the Outdoors Update, where The Masked Man was introduced and began selling some of the RP Shop items as Contraband-tier items. The Swordmaster Statue, an item from the RP Shop, didn't see a return until the 2017 Summer Update, where it returned to the uC Shop as a Collectible-tier item. Due to PvP having a heavy emphasis on melee weapons, the other weapon givers (which were mostly ranged weapons) weren't so lucky and will not see a possible return in the future. Cancelled Shop sections The Innovator The Innovator was initially going to be an exclusive shop section (in a now-deleted tweet from @berezaagames) housing the Steel Refinery, Hyper Mine, and Assembly Unit. He later turned to the de facto merchant for the ROBLOX Innovation Event, replacing The Masked Man for the time being, and as a compromise Berezaa also announced later on one-life Contraband-tier items will appear in Mystery Boxes. When the ROBLOX Innovation Event ended, The Innovator retired from the marketing business and The Masked Man came back. Black Market (SCRAPPED) The black market sold items for Research Points. It was later removed, scrapped, and replaced with The Masked Man. Similar to the other sections, it gave items ranks based on their costs (With the exception of the premium section). Clicking on one of the sections shows a bunch of blocks with images representing items. You click on the one you would like to purchase and it shows the item on the left side of the GUI and it shows an in-game description, a buy button and a slider. The slider allows you to buy up to 99 copies at once and you can either toggle it using the up and down arrows or by typing the number in. If you want to buy just one copy then just hit the buy button. Trivia * The shop previously had specific information about droppers, furnaces, and upgraders but Berezaa removed it in Fall 2015 and users have stored its information in this wikia before it was unexpectedly removed. * There's a gap in the top section of the GUI due to size sections. The sixth section was blue and it showed a wall and that was the section of the shop that sold weapons and misc items. The items sold in that tab either have been moved to the uC section of the shop, completely made unobtainable, or have been sold/will be sold by The Masked Man at some point in time. * The shop icons were previously on side left side of the GUI but are now located on the right side. * Some item's descriptions in the shop GUI are cut off at the bottom and are not fully displayed. This is due to display scaling. * The shop was recently updated in the Ultimate Update with a fresh and new GUI and scrolling frame. Item boxes also scaled depending on how large the player's screen was according to Berezaa. * The shop GUI got a MAJOR overhaul in the REZ update. * Searching "1", "2", "3", or "4" in your inventory will look for the shop droppers, shop furnaces, shop machines, and shop decors that you bought respectively. * Icons are now on the left where the daily and other box pile is on the right. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Currency